Un encuentro mas agradable
by leonkennedyxD
Summary: una carta en su mesa de noche y un encuentro con una antigua amiga traerio cambios buenos y malos entre ellos celos de Chris y la aparicion de una antigua conocida de Leon, alguien de la vida de claire que le marco la vida retorna pero no de la forma que ella esperaba todo esto y mas mucho mas XDD de regreso con la historia
1. un nuevo encuentro

Prologo

Me gustaría que la próxima vez que nos veamos fuera en un lugar menos extraño decía el ojiazul mientra le daba una fugaz sonrisa lo mismo digo respondía alegre Claire mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Han pasado 2 meses desde aquella conversación, 2 meses en los que el bioterrorismo había aumentado sus cifras a miles de miles de victimas llevando ciudades a la destrucción

Aun cuando Freska había donado una gran cantidad de vacunas para el virus-T se sospechaba de ellos sobretodo por las malas experiencias con empresas farmacéuticas Realmente Freska había crecido tan rápido que su muy dudosa forma de ganar dinero había hecho que logre llegar al nivel de estar llegando a estar entre las mejores compañías casi igual que Umbrella

Las ultimas variables hablaban sobre el General grande pues el había sido el que efectúo varios de los ataque bioterroristas aun estando la casa blanca tras de el se había escapado a toda y cada una de las trampas impuestas por la casa blanca

2 meses en el que León S. Kennedy había estado más que ocupado 2 meses de fracasos al intentar atrapar al general grande 2 meses….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido realmente un día tan cansado pensaba el ojiazul llegando su casa, le dio un vistazo realmente no es gran cosa pero es muy… hogareña pensaba divertido mientras entraba a su casa. Constaba de una sala de estar un cuarto y un baño realmente no le agradaba la idea de gastar mas solo por darse mas lujos

Todo estaba fuera de control, 3 ciudades habían sido infectadas por el virus-T, aun con los intentos de el ejercito fue imposible controlarlo pero el bombardearlas igual que ha Racoon city era impensable se decía león 3 ciudades arrasadas esto esta pasando el limite ni siquiera Umbrella hubiera infectado 3 ciudades ellos lo querían como un secreto, el general grande solo quería destruir pero de donde saco tanto virus-T se cuestionaba, la única forma posible seria Freska aun cuando no le habían dejado investigarla sabia en el fondo que Freska era la causante – si surgía una nueva empresa como Umbrella no podría perdonarme decía mientras se acercaba a su cuarto

Su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado – como mas querías que este si no has estado aquí desde hace mas de mes y medio – mirando su cama todas las sabanas estaban en el suelo y su pequeño escritorio tenia lapiceros caídos alredor de toda su cubierta, peor había algo que no había dejado allí – una carta? – pensaba el castaño mientras miraba sorprendido no recordaba haber dejado nada sobre su escritorio y menos una carta pensaba mientras observaba la carta

-La fecha es de este día sin embargo no tiene remitente –

_Señor L__eón S. Kennedy lo saludo gratamente sabiendo que solo con el leer puede que se le este quitando valioso tiempo mañana deseo encontrarme con usted para hablar sobre los últimos incidentes y para darle información sobre la ubicación del general grande _

_Le estaré esperando mañana en el parce central a las 8 AM confío en su puntualidad_

_PDT._

_No se le esta obligando a venir mañana es su decisión el asistir _

La ubicación del general grande… para tener esa información debe ser alguien que no quiere dar información al aire _No se le esta obligando a venir mañana es su decisión asistir _quien fuera lo podría ayudar pero el porque de tanto misterio, darle una carta y después decirle que no era obligatorio talvez tenia a otros mas a quien acudir y si era así como había llegado la carta justo ese día Umm no era hora de pensar en eso realmente se sentía cansado ya eran las 2 AM si asisto solo podré dormir unas horas así que mejor me acuesto ahora mismo mientras se ponía a levantar las sabanas del suelo realmente era un chiquero jajaja nunca había sido bueno ordenando sus cosas

Haber pedido puntualidad y llegar tarde realmente se vería vergonzoso pensaba en voz alto una pelirroja además de saber que su amigo era mas puntual que el mismo reloj 8:05 AM jajaja seguro que cuando llegara le iba a reclamar el porque había llegado tarde bueno suponiendo que aun lo encuentre pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba al lugar acordado

Estupida alarma se había malogrado y para colmo marcaban las 7 AM siendo mas de las 8 AM no iba a llegar al lugar pensaba el castaño mientras se arreglaba a toda velocidad

Aun en mi jeep me demorare 10 minutos se llamaba la atención a si mismo

8:15 había llegado la chica - donde estas -pensaba -ojala no te hallas ido aunque puede que recién vayas a llegar -se río de si misma león llegando tarde a un encuentro de trabajo era pedir lo imposible

…pero lo imposible parecía volverse verdad mientras la chica miraba un jeep que había llegado a toda velocidad y se había estacionado adelante del parque y su ocupante era un castaño que ella conocía muy bien –león decía mientras lo llamaba

Había salido a la carrera de su casa y había llegado alas 8:15 al lugar acordado apresurado salio del carro cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba pero esa voz le era muy familiar -Claire? Decía mientras volteaba -quien mas le respondía la pelirroja realmente estaba sorprendido que haces aquí – la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba esa sonrisa que izo que fuera hasta Utah y que se uniera a su hermano para salvarlo, a destruir a Umbrella - pues vengo por la carta le decía

Yo fui quien te la envío anonadado y confundido león solo pudo lograr a mirarla luego de unos segundo reacciono – estas loca le decía mientras empezaba a alzar la voz no podías simplemente aparecer en mi apartamento si es que ya lo conoces? –eh no te enojes solo quería sorprenderte le decía con un tono juguetón además es lo mismo ayer no te habría podido esperar hasta la hora que llegaras no en tu… bueno en tu casita decía mientras entonaba las ultimas letras **Ita **

Bueno se sonrojaba león no veo porque necesitaría una casa mas grande decía todavía sonrojado ahora hablemos sobre lo que me llamaste decía retomando su aspecto serio sabes donde esta el general grande? preguntaba el castaño –pues voy a llevar a acabo una misión donde se especuliza que esta el general grande y bueno quería que tu me acompañaras decía divertida de la situación y de los cambios tan repentinos de león

Acompañar, misión, especulizan… en la carta decía que sabia exactamente donde estaba decía león enojado –pues en realidad no dice que sabe donde pues no decía las coordenadas exactamente contestaba Claire mientras volvía a sonreír –además es lo mismo así que alístate que partimos en unas horas, - pero cuando he aceptado decía león Claire tengo mucho trabajo la pelirroja cambio su aspecto a la de una chica triste entonces vas a dejarme ir solo a un lugar donde probablemente este lleno de militares o peor se haya vuelto a haber un escape y solo encuentre zombies decía con un tono de niña buena, eso es chantaje sabes decía un sorprendido león en una hora estaré listo seguía comentando con muesca de fingir estar molesto además voy a avisar a Sherry de que voy a salir de nuevo a otra misión – te acompaño decía Claire – hace tiempo que no veo a Sherry suspira la pelirroja además tenemos que salir lo mas rápido posible comentaba apurada león la miraba incrédulo – esta bien sube al auto – muy bien aceptaba Claire

Holax este es mi primera history XD espero que no sean tan duros conmigo y de paso dedicarle un agradecimiento a pily-chan que me dio ánimos para poner mi historia muxas gracias

Buenos hasta un próximo capitulo dejen reviews sean buenos o malos de todo tipo están bien recibidos =)


	2. entrando al infierno

Leon puso en marcha el auto hacia el colegio internado de Sherry de la cual le habían terminado de dar la potestad después de la muerte de su tía por una enfermedad terminal que había tenido

_Tranquila Sherry decía el agente ella murió feliz al haberte conocido comentaba tratando de consololarla - porque tuvo que morir Leon voy a estar de nuevo sola lloraba desconsolada la pequeña un vacio profundo lleno el corazón de león al ver a la pequeña, ya había sufrido demasiado con la muerte de su madre y ver a su padre convertido en un monstruo y ahora su tía lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir su potestad_

_No tranquila Sherry decía con la voz serena que lo caracterizaba yo pedí tu potestad así que desde ahora llámame papa decía Leon mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa -gracias fue lo único que escucho decir de Sherry_

_ya llegamos informaba _Leon bajándose del auto, _este es su colegio_, un gran edificio se imponía ante ellos parecía extenderse hasta donde la miraba alcanzaba sin duda león la había puesto en el mejor de todos los colegios intentando darle la mejor educación aun cuando con los gastos del colegio no era posible algún otro posible lujo

Al entrar la pelirroja se quedo mirando embobada el interior del edificio era de un aspecto antiguo pero lujoso el piso era de mármol había cuatro columnas que formaban un cuadrado alrededor de la habitación

_Podría llamar a sherry_ preguntaba el castaño a la recepcionista – _por supuesto señor Kennedy en unos momentos estará con usted_ informaba mientras salía en busca de la chica

-_Wow este internado debe costar mucho dinero verdad _- cuestionaba sorprendida Claire

-_Pues en realidad se me va todo el dinero en pagarlo pero no importa _dijo entusiasta

_Sherry te están buscando _– le decía la recepcionista – _es león y esta con otra señorita sería mejor que te apuraras_ diciendo esto la recepcionista se retiro

Rápidamente sherry fue corriendo a la recepción **hace mes y medio que no lo veo y seguramente solo vino a decirme q saldrá a otra misión peligrosa que durara mucho tiempo**

pero grande fue la sorpresa al llegar a la recepción

- ¿_Claire, eres tu_? Fue lo único que pudo articular la chica al mirar de nuevo a la pelirroja y sin dar tiempo a alguna respuesta fue corriendo sus brazos

_oh cuanto te he extrañado _y un gran abrazo fue lo que recibió Claire de la pequeña a la que le salvo la vida

_como te había extrañado sherry _fue lo que atino a decir _con tanto trabajo es difícil aunque supongo que león te habrá cuidado bien _dijo esbozando una sonrisa picarona

volteo a mirar a león _pero el siempre tiene que viajar por sus trabajos pero ahora que tu has venido dudo que quiera irse _dijo mirando a león con la misma mirada que Claire haciéndolo sonrojar bruscamente _¿pero que estas diciendo?_ le preguntaba completamente sonrojado _solo digo que tu esta ena._.

la frase no pudo completarse debido a que león le había tapado la boca y al momento le explico por lo que había llegado en el que se iría en una misión con Claire para acabar de una vez con todos los atques del general grande _¿entonces te vas de nuevo?_ dijo entristeciendo _Es imposible acaso que te quedes aun que sea un mes_ le reprimía poniendo puchero al momento volteo donde Claire

-_espero que tengan cuidado _rápidamente cambio su cara y sus voz a una mas seria _y si me entero león que dejaste que le pasara algo a Claire te prometo que te persigo peor que mr. x_ esbozando una sonrisa ambos se despidieron de ella y el prometiéndole que ella no tendría ni un rasguño y de eso se aseguraría

* * *

**_Señor llegaron los 3 barriles de virus t que usted ordeno señor_**

**_muy bien el ataque será mañana por la mañana esta vez el ataque será radical_**

**_Según lo que nos dijo wesker las fuerzas B.S.S.A va a enviar a uno de sus mejores agentes al parecer nos han encontrado esbozando una sonrisa para si volteo a hacia la joven oriental que estaba a su lado señorita wong usted porque no les da una calurosa bienvenida_**

**_La joven oriental se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo en un susurro usted tendrá una invernal despedida_**

* * *

Durante ya 30 minutos había estado manejando por la confusión de la pelirroja

_estas segura que ahora si es por acá _dijo con una cara poco entusiasta ya se habían perdido varias veces por culpa de la mal sentido de orientación de su amiga

Esta vez si estoy segura y no me mires con esa cara _el lugar de encuentro no esta a simple vista _dijo haciendo un puchero

-_Emm Claire este es un callejón_

**…**

**…**

_Creo que nos pasamos un poco _dijo sonriendo nerviosamente _bien retrocede unas 2 calles _león dijo mientras intentaba descifrar el mapa que le dio Chris

Después de otros 10 minutos perdiéndose al fin llegaron recibiéndolos Chris y Jill

-_Pero si al fin llegan _comento amenamente

**…**

**…**

**…**

Seguidos por un silencio sepulcral león miraba a Chris, Chris miraba a Claire y a leon y Jill y Claire estaban calladas

-_así que decidiste traer a León como tu compañero _dijo Jill intentando romper el hielo _porque no vamos adentro _propuso fugazmente león y Claire se bajaron del auto y siguieron a Jill mientras Chris los seguía muy de cerca

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**Estaba nervioso si eso era la ultima vez que había visto a Chris fue cuando Claire regreso de la base de la Antártida cuando la vio tan destrozada por ese tal Steve y al tratar consolarla su hermano pensó que estaba intentando aprovecharse de su estado acordándose como se puso Chris cuando se enojaba y ahora estaba con la misma cara de hace tiempo**_

_Ohh pero si el que viene es león _dijo Barry alegrándose

-A_l verlo no esperaba verte tan pronto como el novio de Claire _comento ampliando su sonrisa que mas parecia burlona

al instante de haber escuchado el comentario se holló el tosido de Chris _pero de que estas hablando Barry_,_ ellos no son novios solo van a ir a una misión juntos _respondió fugazmente el celoso hermano _además no creo que se vieran a mis espaldas verdad?_ Esto ultimo volteándolos a ver con la mirada de que si es verdad ustedes dos no salen vivos de esta provocando en ambos un sonrojo simultaneo

_Vamos Chris solo era una broma _dijo Jill intentando ayudarlos _sabes que barry simpre los molesta_

_-y ahora ustedes 2 toda la información que necesitan esta acá _poniendo un vos mas seria de la que siempre usaba y les entrego una agenda portátil _solo deben infiltrarse, antes de salir se les dará el armamento adecuado_ dijo ya con voz serena _deben sacar toda la información que puedan en especial lo relacionado con cualquier tipo de vendedor y o comprador del virus T entendido_

* * *

_**Disparen, disparen no dejen que se acerquen maldita mujer si nos volvemos a ver pagaras por lo que has hecho rápidamente recargo su arma y corrió**_

_**De alguna forma se debería poder salir de aquí refugiándose en una de la tiendas mas alejadas con los pocos soldados que le quedaban todo el tiempo me habías estado utilizando verdad wesker le decía a la nada y volvió a recargar su arma me las pagaras**_

* * *

_Espero que la cuides mas que a tu vida_ fue la despedida de Chris que mas parecía una advertencia _si le pasa algo a ti tambien te pasara algo novato _y al instante el helicoptero despego _tu hermano es muy celoso verdad?_ Con aquella palabra rompio el silencio que había estado gobernando el helicóptero _y que lo digas no me dejaba tener amigos cuando era pequeña _sonrio _y me enseño a pelear para que nadie me moleste _decía alegre mostrando una gran sonrisa al recordar aquel tiempo _lo quiero mas que nada_ repentinamente el helicóptero hiso una vuelta en seco asiendo que Claire se fuera para adelante cayendo en los brazos del agente

_Estas bien _es lo único que escucho, se sentía tan segura en los brazos del agente _Claire?_

_Ahh? Lo siento _dijo alejándose de el con la cara completamente roja

**Nos han disparado **advirtió el piloto bajando el helicóptero al suelo _**tengo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso **_se escucho en el helicóptero que empezó a dar varias vueltas en el aire por varios segundos terminando en el suelo semidestruido _Claire estas bien_ preocupado el castaño empezó a buscar a su pelirroja amiga despues de salir de los restos del helicoptero _Claire_ volvió a insistir _wow pero que ruidoso eres_ decía la chica saliendo de los restos del helicóptero _león que es eso _dijo sorprendida apuntando hacia un campamento en llama_s ese debería ser el campamento del general grande_ dijo sorprendido

Mientras en el cielo se formaba una calavera de humo y la única que lo veía era una mujer asiática alejada de ahí _así que siempre te tienes que aparecer verdad guapo_

bueno me demoro muxo tiempo disculpen T_T no fue mi intencio tu ve problemas de todo tipo T_T pero ya regrese y espero en una semana subir el proximo cap =P grax pily por tu apoyo incondicional y izumi hyuga te prometo que sera mas interesante =P porfa reviws y diganme si esta bien este estilo o se ve mal hasta otra

Leon S Kennedy a su servicio


	3. reviviendo viejos tiempos

_Que vamos a hacer león_ preguntaba indecisa la joven mirando el campamento en llamas _acercémonos con cuidado _dijo empuñando su pistola y caminando directo al campamento que se consumía frente a ellos por las brasas

* * *

_Maldita sea no puede ser yo no voy a morir así _casi ya no le quedaba munición detrás de el aparecieron 2 zombis quienes empezaron a correr detrás de el _maldita sea _enfundando el arma empezó a dispararles en la cabeza pero sin lograr atinarles

-_Maldita sea dejen de preseguirme _se puso a recargar el arma sin embargo una mano se poso en su hombro

-_mierda el general grande no puede morir asi_

Los 2 zombis cayeron encima de el intentando morderlo aléjense dijo este empujándolos y disparándoles

-_fuera_ el primer zombi cayo al suelo por las balas sin embargo el segundo le mordió el brazo

-_aléjate con una voz desesperada_ dando una patada le doblo el cuello

_Ohh maldición esta haciendo mucho calor _mientras se rascaba el brazo -_estúpida escoses _fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a correr

* * *

Bam, bam las balas atravesaban las cabezas de los zombis _al parecer has mejorado tu puntería _decía león intentando romper el hielo _y tu te has vuelto mas hablador _poniendo una sonrisa de lado a lado _en raccon no hablabas tanto _recargando el castaño empezó la revancha _y tu no le dabas a un zombi hasta el 3 disparo _sonrió al haberle ganado

-_bien bien no te enojes _digo sonriendo ampliamente caminando sigilosa hasta un tienda de campaña _lo mismo de siempre verdad?_ Volteando a mirar a león al fin sentándose _la vida nos quiere matando zombis _ampliando su sonrisa la pelirroja se acerco para ver si llegaban mas zombis

_-o será que tu los atraes_ dijo aguantando la risa el castaño

_Jajá en serio que estas mas hablador que hace 2 meses _recargo el arma y se alejo hacia el otro extremo haciendo lo mismo que hace unos momentos _que es lo que crees que ha pasado acá _indecisa volteando a mirarlo _lo de siempre Claire no fueron cuidadosos_

_Aun que lo que me extraña es que corran _acercándose donde ella _al parecer los han mejorado son mas rápidos, mas fuertes ni siquiera el ejercito del general grande pudo con ellos_

_Vamos no te pongas sentimental o es que tenias sentimientos ocultos hacia el general grande _dijo picaronamente

_Pero que es lo que estas diciendo_ recargando el arma se dispuso a continuar _lo mas importante ahora es intentar encontrar cualquier información, para eso es que vinimos _salió de la tienda de campaña _pero nunca cambiaras _suspiro siguiendo al castaño

* * *

**_El avión 923 y el avión 004 con destino a Washington están a punto de llegar_**

**_Ahí debe estar viniendo mi papi decía con entusiasmo la blonda con sus 2 guardaespaldas_**

**_Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de los aviones estrellándose con el aeropuerto_**

**_Y el ruido de la multitud corriendo_**

**_-aaaaa ese fue el ruido que quedo grabado en la mente de la blonda seguido del silencio sepulcral en todo el aeropuerto_**

* * *

_Corran, corran_ el ejercito intentaba poner a las personas en lugares seguros

- bam, bam escuchaba las balas haciéndola recordar raccon city los policías muriendo todos corriendo

- _porque esta pasando de nuevo _corría lo mas que podía _Claire donde estas _decía la joven mientras se metía a un callejón recargando el arma que le habia regalado león años atrás

* * *

_Esta debe ser la computadora maestra_ dijo mientras la examinaba el agente

_–debemos sacar toda la información posible y salir de aquí_

Sacando un procesador de datos portátil empezó a trabajar –_Leon solo tengo una pregunta _dijo la castaña casi en un susurro _como es que vamos a salir de aquí _esto ultimo hizo que el castaño dejara de trabajar _no me digas que no lo habías pensado_

-_yo soy espontaneo _decía nervioso _además tenemos el comunicador que nos dio Jill_ volviendo nuevamente a escanear la maquina _deberías estar vigilando haber si no llega un invitado no deseado _con un tono de gracia _ni que fuera tan…_ bam no termino la frase debido al disparo _bueno supongo que fue un descuido, no tienes por que verme asi_

De repente sintieron como un temblor _que fue eso _pregunto león _un casa cayéndose?_ Respondió la pelirroja _Bien no importa ya termine vámonos _se paro desconectando el procesador bip bip sonó en el bolsillo de Leon _es el comunicador_

-_Leon estas ahí decia una voz entrecortada _de Jill que pasa pregunto el agente Leon qu. de .ato a un at.q.e .rista un hel.có deb. Est.r . a las .s qu. .mos . .unque va a ser un .cio el no .ón al .l

-Jill estas ahí Jill maldición no entendí nada decia preocupado mientras la pelirroja intentaba descifrar lo que había escuchado de repente se sintieron pasos muy fuertes acercarse de repente la pared de alado de Leon se vino abajo mostrando una gran mano que iba directo hacia Leon

_Leon cuidado _empujando a Leon contra la ventana y saltando ella también _que es lo que ocurre_ al levantar la mirada se topo con un hombre de 2,5 metros de largo era calvo y llevaba un bata parecida a Mr x

Sin decir nada se paro y jalo a claire con el a toda velocidad _tenemos que escapar las armas de alto calibre se quedaron en los resto del helicóptero _de repente ambos sintieron como un muro se caia y unos pasos monstruosos y pesados acercarse a ellos

-_mierda_ es lo único que pudo articular Leon mientras jalaba a su pelirroja amiga adentro de una tienda de campaña _tenemos que llegar a el lugar de evacuación que nos dijo Jill antes de salir _

Sigilosamente salieron por la parte de atrás recibiendo un comité de bienvenida de 5 zombis

bam bam las balas salieron directamente a sus cabezas rebajándolos en cuestión de segundos _deberíamos quitarles las balas _dijo tímidamente Claire _emm supongo que tienes razón _acercándose a recoger las balas de los 5 tipos _en que momento el brote los habrá convertido en zombis esto parece haber sido reciente probablemente una cuantas horas antes de que nosotros lleguemos _se cuestionaba el castaño _de cualquier forma deberíamos seguir_

_espera_ decia la pelirroja _prestame tu comunicador un momento _con una mirada intimidante_ esta bien _dijo atontado león mientras se lo pasaba _se puede escuchar las llamadas anteriores _pregunto _supongo que la habrá guardado _decia mas confuso el agente poniéndose a escuchar de nuevo lo que no tenia sentido para el

...

-_Leon ya entendí dice que ha habido un ataque bioterrorista en el país tenemos que regresar rápido sherry debe estar atrapada_

-_pero aun asi la policía local debe de... espera un momento si son como estos zombies es posible que terminen acabando con la policía debemos apurarnos _dijo de repente sintió una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza

_Al parecer mi ataque si llego a tu amado país jajajaja tu país morirá como lo hicieron mis soldados _dijo una voz misteriosa Claire volteo a mirarlo _eres tu_

* * *

_y pensar que ahora estas cosas son programables al objetivo que tu quieras _la chica oriental se subió a un helicóptero encontrándose con wesker

-_como siempre haces bien tu trabajo ada aunque el hecho de que Leon Kennedy este aquí me preocupo en como reaccionarias_, _al final el resultado es el mismo no?_ Actuo defensiva mientras se sentaba _ademas no creo que logre escapar de este ultimo tyrant _poniendo un cara melancolica _esto es un adiós guapo _escuchándose el sonido del motor del helicoptero

bueno estoy aqui de nuevo XD despues de tanto timepo lo siento por los que estaban siquiendo la historia T_T esque me entraron apuros y luego los examenes finales pero ahora iententare actualizar mas pronto porque ya estoy en vacas jejej XD antes decir que

Pily-chan: muchas gracias por apoyarme en serio que me motivas XD

izumi hyuga: pues claro que la voy a continuar no la voya dejar a medias visto que varias historias por aqui las han dejado pero yo no

claire01:muchas gracias por decir que mi estilo es unico T_T ademas espera que se pondra mucho mas interesante de lo que crees

JasielStael: gracias por el review el tuyo fue el ultimo que lei T_T pero eso me motivo ademas decirte que le tengo preparado ada algo XD pero lo que es verdad es que ella tiene mucha importancia en esta historia pero poco a poco no? XD

despues de esto decirles gracias a todos por leer y que dejen reviews eso me apoya moralmente a seguir XD bueno hasta la proxima este agente se va 


	4. romance por todas partes

Varios zombies cayeron al frente suyo la blonda seguía avanzando con seguridad no podía quedarse ahí la única forma de escapar era saliendo de la ciudad

Seguía avanzando sigilosamente matando a todo zombie q apareciera frente de suyo

Acercándose poco a poco hacia el aeropuerto

-pero que es lo que sientiendose rápidamente asustada varias personas cerca de ahí estaban siendo comidas literalmente

-ayúdame por favor una voz le decia desde lo q antes era el segundo piso mirando hacia arriba viendo a una chica blonda

-espera ahí voy a ayudarte acercándose por un lado sin hacer mucho ruido por entre los escombros

-espera ahí ya llego agarrándola de la mano para hacerla bajar ya esta decía con cierta alegría ahora nada mas debemos de salir de

Crack¡ todos los zombies voltearon instantáneamente hacia el lugar del sonido

Mierda, corree dándose media vuelta rápidamente empezando a correr a todo lo que podía con la chica que salvo detrás suyo

Bam bam unas balas salian despedidas de su pistola sin atinarle a ninguno de los que la estaban persiguiendo

Bam bam 2 zombies cayeron vamos tenemos que despistarlos dando vuelta en la esquina que los seguía varios zombies las miraron desde la otra esquina empezando a acorralarlas por los 2 lados

Qu que vamos a hacer ahora decía con miedo una voz alado suyo

Como si yo lo supiera tsk bam bam bam sono alado suyo que es eso varios zombies cayeron a gran velocidad

Vamos vengan rápido por aquí 3 personas estaban detrás de los zombies sin pensarlo ambas corrieron donde ellos

Ya es hora de irnos, Jill las bombas están preparadas una cuarta persona salió de un callejón cercano

Hazlo ya Barry el gran hombre saco una cajita con un botón rojo en el centro es hora que mueran grandísimos animales apretando el botón

Varios edificios empezaron a caerse alrededor dejando a varios zombies enterrados y aplastados por los edificios

deberíamos irnos antes de que las explosiones terminen vamos

* * *

Sus ojos se situaron en el hombre al frente suyo, vestia el típico uniforme militar su traje estaba desgastado y con varios cortes en su uniforme brazo izquierdo carecia manga y se le podían notar algunas cicatrices y algunas heridas superficiales

-quedate quieta niña, sacando un cuchillo de su pierna –no creo que quieras el salga herido verdad? Haciendo un gesto burlon

-Tranquilo es lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja

Presionando mas el gatillo y poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de el –deja tu arma en el suelo ya¡

Dispuesta a dejar el arma en el suelo se fue agachando poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta agarro un piedrita en el suelo tirándosela a la cara

-maldita agarrándose el ojo lo siguiente que sintió fue un codazo en su estomago y luego la oscuridad

-esa estuvo cerca dijo la pelirroja con su típica sonrisa -ahora deberíamos de salir rápido sintiendo como su cuerpo volaba hacia otro lado –pero que te pasa pregunto con furia

Un gran crujido se escucho a lado de ellos volteando ambos al ver como el cuerpo de el general grande literalmente había sido destrozado por un enorme brazo

-corre, solo corre ya¡ diciendo esto leon agarro la mano de claire y la hizo correr

* * *

-Que fue esa explosión- levantando la cara mirándolo fijamente con la Eagle en su mano, levanto su mano y quitándole el seguro de la pistola se acerco a la ventana dejando al otro atrás suyo

-en realidad no me importa, lo que se es que al fin te encontré Billy- el castaño se acerco hacia Billy y lo tomo del hombro -creo que se alegrara de verte, ella nunca se olvido de ti, será que eres el único en su vida?- riéndose por lo bajo lo único que atino a hacer fue a voltear hacia el –bien supongo que no me hará mal ir con ustedes, como estará esa niña- una nostalgia empezó a invadir su mente –estarás bien, Rebecca?

-deberíamos irnos ya, la ciudad entera va a ser arrasada, el lugar de encuentro esta cerca, los demás deben estar intentando rescatar a quienes pueden- diciendo esto se acerco a la puerta haciendo el ademan de abrir la puerta volteando su cara hacia el –vamos-

-haaa- un gran suspiro salió de su boca, dejando de ver la ventana se acerco a el castaño –A ustedes si que les gustan estas cosas- un silencio repentino se sintió en todo el cuarto –bien vamos-

* * *

Se divisaban varios cuerpos inertes en el suelo, dos individuos corrían sin cesar en el campo muerto

-lo habremos perdido?- una afirmación por parte de el la alivio, sin dejar de correr y volteando hacia la derecha sin dejar tiempo a espacios la chica recargo su arma con gran maestría -por el momento debemos encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos, no creo que ya nos encuentre-

caminando un poco mas ellos divisaron un almacén, sin pensarlo entraron a este dándose primeramente con varios cajas por la derecha y la izquierda una gran espacio en el centro y la oscuridad predominante en el área –deberíamos encontrar algo que nos pueda servir- sin mas la chica se puso a buscar entre las cajas de la izquierda –al parecer el lugar es grande- sin preocuparse el castaño camino a la derecha –este lugar parece un laberinto- se escucho la voz de la chica a lo lejos – no te vayas a perder- una ligera risa salió espontáneamente –ja ja que gracioso señor agente, si sigues asi de gracioso te prometo que te caerá algo sin querer- sin dejar de reírse siguió con la búsqueda chocándose repentinamente con algo entre sus pies -pero que diablos- lo que el castaño pudo divisar fue un cuerpo sin vida y una escopeta a lado suyo

-leon, encontré algo- el chico recogió la escopeta y empezó a retroceder sus pasos –bam, bam- el ruido ensordecedor se escucho en toda la sala –Claire?- preocupado empezó a retroceder en sus paso a velocidad record -¡CLAIRE¡- la preocupación empezó a invadir al chico, aumentando su velocidad al no escuchar la respuesta de ella, viendo una luz entre las cajas se acerco cuidadosamente con el arma en manos y posicionándose detrás de unas cajas poco a poco empezó a darle vuelta a las cajas –quieto ahí-

Lo siguiente fue ver a la chica agachada con la pistola en manos y un zombie del cual estaba sacando algo –leon mira encontré una puerta- una sonrisa apareció repentinamente en su boca –tal vez este sea nuestro escap..-

Un ligero golpe cayo en su cabeza –pero si estarás loca, mujer, no me hagas preocupar así- la chica solo se llevo una mano a la parte golpeada –auch, pero que fue lo que hice- lo miro dubitativa –no vuelvas a hacer eso- alejándose de ella se acerco a la puerta, un gran suspiro salió de su boca rompiendo el silencio –cuando actúas así te pareces horriblemente a mi hermano- una media sonrisa se formo en su cara –sabes eso también me hace recordad a Steve- la sonrisa se borro de su cara –siempre me cuidas así verdad?- se acerco a el hasta estar al frente suyo –porque siempre estas al tanto de mi- un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara el cual tomo por sorpresa a leon –la verdad es que- su mano la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, su otra mano acaricio su cara –porque yo te – la chica solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente –porque yo te am…

* * *

-Deberíamos salir de aquí- un hombre uniformado al estilo militar se acerco a la mesa a lado suyo mirando a la chica que se encontraba al frente suyo –pronto la ciudad caerá por completo, la mínima resistencia que se opuso será arrasada en un breve de tiempo-

-no puedo irme hasta contactar con ellos, la línea no ha sido todavía cerrada todavía hay una posibilidad de avisarles- la sensación de pesimismo se sintió en todo el cuarto –siempre vas a ser así?- sin decir nada mas se sento en la mesa –esos dos ya pasaron la experiencia de estar en una ciudad llena de zombies, porque no les dejas recordar viejos tiempos- el ameno ambiente fue destruido cuando los furiosos ojos de la chica se posaron en el dándole a entender que no se movería de ahí –tu si que eres testaruda Rebecca- bajándose de la mesa se acerco a la ella –pero que se le puede hacer, por eso es que trabajamos en esto verdad?- viendo la computadora solo atino a decir –y en que puedo ayudar- sacándole una sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a la computadora

* * *

En medio de la ciudad media destruida, muertos en el suelo y autos en llamas 5 figuras aparecían corriendo –por aquí Chris- la voz de la castaña era casi inaudible sin embargo todos la escucharon, los sentidos de todos estaba afinado y estaban atentos a cualquier sonido –bam- se escucho en todo el lugar y la puerta al frente de ellos se abría de par en par, escabulléndose a gran velocidad encontrándose con un gran pasillo al frente de ellos 2 puertas a la izquierda y 2 a la derecha finalmente una al fondo del pasillo –supongo que podemos descansar durante un momento, ya estamos cerca del lugar clave- con voz imperativa decía Chris acercándose a las 2 jóvenes que no eran parte del grupo de rescate

-gracias, en realidad me salvaron de ser comido vivo- una gesto ameno apareció en su rostro –me recordaron a mi hermana- guardando su arma volteo hacia la castaña –Jill, cuanto tiempo no queda- su voz cambio al de uno serio

-no mucho- fue la respuesta de esta al verse el brazo izquierdo donde se encontraba un reloj –tal vez deberíamos de decirle a Rebecca que se detenga de lo contrario no podrá llegar a tiempo al punto de extracción, espero que el novato cuide a mi hermana bien porque de lo contrario no morirá en las mano de un zombie sino de la mías- la furia empezó a recorrer sus palabras

-no te preocupes, yo creo que la protegerá muy bien- el gran hombre se acerco a Chris siguiendo echando leña al fuego –como crees que no protegerá a la mujer con la que se casara- una gran risa salió de la boca del hombre sin embargo el hermano protector lo único que hizo fue apretar sus puños –Barry no molestes a Chris vas a terminar haciendo que lo mate, además no creo que Claire necesite ser protegida

-Claire?- la voz de la blonda fue escuchada por todos –conocen a Claire?- fue lo único que ella pudo articular –como no voy a conocer a mi propia hermana- la voz furiosa de Chris seguía sin cambiar –pero como es que tu la conoces?, quien eres?-

-no me digas que tu eres la tan famosa sherry- Jill se acerco a la joven blonda –Claire siempre me habla de ti aunque dice que no te ve mucho- una sonrisa salió de esta –Claire estará feliz de ver que estas con nosotros

-Deberíamos dejar los encuentros para mas tarde- el gran hombre se puso a caminar por el pasillo –supongo que es verdad, no tenemos mucho tiempo- diciendo esto la castaña camino adelante unos pasos –dentro de poco la veras de nuevo deberíamos apurarnos- la afirmativa por parte de la blonda fue inmediata –oye estas saliendo con alguien- la otra chica se acerco a Chris, porque tu sabes podríamos tu sabes- una mirada coqueta fue lo que incomodo a este –ehm no creo que deberías meterte con mayores- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de este quien a su vez se había sonrojado hasta mas no poder, la chica contenta con molestarlo siguió a sus rescatadores sabiendo que su rescatador favorito llegaría en algún momento –si que te demoras, Leon- su susurro se perdió el sonido de las balas nuevamente

* * *

El estremecedor ruido de las balas chocando con la piel humana era algo que le aterraba sin embargo sabia que era parte de su trabajo –estas asustada, Ingrid- el muchacho a lado suyo se acerco a la puerta de a lado –ya te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre- fríamente se alejo de el vigilando la otra parte –los helicópteros deberían estar listos para salir de esta ciudad- la seriedad del chico la hizo voltearse a verlo –sabes, es la primera vez que me pongo en los zapatos de leon, el siempre va a misiones como esta y regresa ileso- un gesto burlón apareció en la cara de su acompañante –siempre hablas de leon, es que tal vez te gusta- un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de ella –asi que Ingrid hunnigan se enamoro?- la chica se volteo dándole un golpe en el hombre –pero que crees que estas diciendo- completamente sonrojada volteo a seguir vigilando- el chico se acerco a esta –no deberías estar preocupada sabes que el estará bien- 3 personas completamente uniformadas de S.W.A.T. se acercaron a ellos -ya nos podemos ir- la chica solo asintió y los siguió aun teniendo la esperanza que volvería a ver a leon

* * *

lo primero que dire es lo sientooo T_T lo siento no quise demorarme tanto solo con un solo capitulo lo que paso es que tuve unos problemas XD ^^ pero ya estoy de regreso y espero poder actualizar cada 2 semanas o menos ^^

jeje ahora darles gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic y pedirles que dejen review T_T es mi apoyo moral y a los que ya la leian que dejen mas XD un cordial agradecimiento siempre a pily chan que de no ser por ella no leerian este fic ^^

por estar ahora corto de tiempo en el siguiento cap respondo cualquir duda sin nada mas que decir me retiro =P cambio y fuera


	5. un encuentro inesperado

Un encuentro mas agradable

no, no tengo derecho de hablar por aqui todo lo que diga estara al final de capitulo

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

-porque yo te am.. , _las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el ambiente tetrico que habia reinado en aquel salon oscuro cambio drasticamente _

_-_yo... , _los ojos del castaño hasta ahora indescifrables empezaron a demostrar aquel sentimiento extraño que habia estado guardando en su interior varios años por la chica al frente, ella solo lo miraba expectante por saber lo que diria Leon por alguna razon su corazon empezo a latir a una velocidad que ella no podia creer_

_-_quietos ahi, quienes son ustedes-_una voz ronca que llego desde la recien descubierta puerta por claire, un muchacho con un uniforme militar de no mas de 1.70 cm con una Pistola M93R8(*) apuntando hacia ellos con una inseguridad que se notaba en su cuerpo por la manera en la que no podia dejar de temblar_

_-_tranquilo, baja el arma no estamos infectados-_aclaro leon levantado las manos _

_-_quienes son-_la inseguridad se noto en sus palabras -_no deberian estar aca-

_una explosion cerca del almacen fue quien hizo reaccionar a todos, pero el grito posterior a este fue reconocido por 2 de los 3 ya presentes, saliendo del pequeño ¨abrazo¨ que habia mantenido con la castaña cosa que desanimo de alguna manera a esta _

_-_tenemos que entrar ya, amenos que quieras ser uno mas de los que estan aca afuera-

_porque el gesto demostrado por el agente, el portador del arma no tuvo otra opcion que dejarlos pasar_

-"_**En que lios me estoy metiendo**_"-

_ el trio se limito a entrar por el porton que daba una iluminacion mas que suficiente para atraer a cualquiero zombi o tyrant, corrieron a travez del pasadizo iluminado encontrandose con otra compuerta y un panel con una pantalla y varios numeros_

-**contraseña** **porfavor**-_se escucho una voz proveniente del panel, el uniformado solo atino a acercarse al panel y se dispuso a escribir la contraseña cuando se escucho una segunda explosion, un pequeño temblor se sintio y las luces empezaron a ser intermitentes(*)-_maldicion que paso-_la voz enfurecida del hombre delato que algo estaba saliendo mal_

-que paso?-_dijo casi en un susurro claire apuntando hacia la puerto por la que acababan de entrar_

-la consola parace que se ha malogrado por la explosion-_empezo a poner la contraseña una y otra vez sin embargo la consola seguia sin responder-_talvez si es que es puesta manualmente..-

-dejamelo a mi, ver que puedo hacer-_apenas dicho esto se acerco a la consola observandola fijamente, encontrando la parte baja de al consola un tipo de abertura que uso para abrir esta encontrandose con varios cables de color rojo y negro_

_-_no quiero parecer pesada pero no puedes apurarte un poco-_ claire no volteo ni un momento volteo a ver a Leon solo miraba hacia adelante con su Desert Eagle 50A.E.(*)_

_los ruidos de los cables y la ultimamente falta de luz provoco la ansiedad en todos los presentes, el oido de todos se sensibilizo escuchando cada pequeño ruido que estuviera cerca,las gotas de agua caer sobre el suelo se escuchaba claramente,el viento chocando contra las ventanas del almacen provocando un silbido fuerte y algunas cajas que caian debido a la anterior explosion ,pero aquello a lo que estaban atentos eran los pasos lentos pero sonoros que desde la explosion empezaron, pasos que se acercaban poco a poco y atentaban contra los nervios del trio_

_el sonido de un cable cortandose se escucho amplificado debido al silencio que habian estado manteniendo todos, poco despues se escucho el porton blindado que tenian adelante empezando a_ _abrirse_

-ya era hora, porque te demoras tanto-_la voz de la chica era irritable_

_-_entonces porque no lo hicistes tu, si es que lo podias hacer mas rapido_-la voz del castaño estaba tambien inestable_

_-_entonces para la otra solo dejamelo hacerlo_-__las miradas de ambos se encontraron un claro enfrentamiento_-que tal si se pelean cuando estemos adentro-_la voz del uniformado los trajo de vuelta a la castaña volteo nuevamente hacia el porton dandose cuenta de algo muy importante_-Leon escuchas eso_-el susurro reavivo el terror en el lugar nuevamente_

_-_yo no escucho nada-_adelantandose a el castaño hablo el nuevo integrante de el pequeño grupo_-exacto-_afirmo Claire_-los pasos, ya no los siento

_el sonido de la puerta blindada al terminar de abrirse los saco de su ensimismamiento a los tres_-vamos, apenas estemos adentro ya no importara-_el castaño camino al frente despues de terminar de hablar, siguiendole por atras los 2 sobrantes, pero tras 4 pasos se escucho un grito ensordecedor familiar _

_-uhauhauhauhauhauha-los tres voltearon ante el ruido provocado quedando a unos pasos de distancia del tyrant con el que ya habian tenido contacto mas de 1 vez en toda la noche_

_el uniformado al ver al ¨hombre¨ blanco con un lanzagranadas fue lo que falto para que solo corriera dejando a los 2 agentes solos y provocando al tyrant _

_-uhauhauhauhauahua-la chica disparo 1,2,3 balas hacia la cabeza del tyrant sin efecto alguno en este**"maldicion"**_

_despues de recibir las balas si ningun gesto en la cara se puso a correr hacia ellos sin embargo se paro y retrocedio al sentir la potencia de fuego de la Escopeta SPAS-12(*) que Leon habia encontrado hace unos minutos_-retrocede claire-_la fuerza que impuso en sus palabras solo logro su objetivo despues del primer disparo y recuperandose finalmente el tyrant enfurecido se puso a correr contra ellos sin importale los cañonazos que le disparaba leon, pero sin la preevision de uno de los disparos fuera a caer en una de sus piernas se fue hacia delante cayendo estrepitosamente, al ver esto Leon retrocedio y disparo la consola logrando que la puerta se cierre automaticamente al frente de el _

_-_tenemos que encontrar una salida y talvez una forma de comunicarnos con la central-_declaro el agente mirando a claire quien sin perder tiempo solo miro hacia adelante empuñando su arma _

_-_por ahora talves solo deberiamos buscar al asustadizo soldado que se fue corriendo-_despues del comentario hecho por la castaña solo caminaron escuchando el ruido que provocaba la municion del lanzagranadas contra la puerta blindada_

* * *

_el sonido de la helice del helicoptero venia con el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba de alguna manera solo queria bajarse de ahi pero era algo que estaba fuera de lo posible, miro hacia atras viendo otros 4 helicopteros siguiendolos las pocas personas que habian logrado rescatar estaban ahi con ellas, sabia muy bien que habian miles mas ahi ocultas pero rescatarlos estaba fuera de sus manos-_en que piensas ingrid-_el silencio que la estaba embargando a ella y a todos los del helicoptero se rompio con aquella voz sin embargo lejos de darle una respuesta simplemente se dispuso a mirar la ciudad el brillo de la tarde muriendo era algo que la habia interesado desde niña pero ahora aquel color solo hacia ver la ciudad en la que vivio tantos años se mostrara tan muerta, vio unas luces en un edificio alto que reconocio como un antiguo hotel, luego otras mas en los edificios cercanos **"quien estara provocando tantas explosiones a la vez"** el sentimiento de la culpa la embargo nuevamente mientras miraba los edificios derrumbarse en camara lenta, un sonido de explosion cercana retumbo en sus oidos y luego la turbulencia que debido al cinturon no se fue de cara sin embargo volteo a ver que paso encontrandose con uno de los helicopteros que los estaba siguiendo estaba en llamas y cayendo-_pero que fue lo que-_un sonido ensordecedor la obligo a taparse los oidos y luego se sintio el helicoptero dando vueltas en el aire-_nos han dado, agarrense intentare aterrizar el helicoptero lo mejor posible-_el mareo empezo a afectarle pero sintio una mano a lado suyo al voltear solo pudo ver la sonrisa de su compañero, una pequeña sonriso aparecio en su rostro de ella luego solo sintio el choque contra el piso _

_-_ingrid, despierta maldicion-_el sonido de las balas alcanzo su subconciente-_donde estoy?-_depues de sobarse los ojos lo que vio fue sangre, varios de sus compañeros estaban muertos, ella seguia atada con el cinturon de seguridad que no dejaba que se cayera volteo mirando a los rescatados detras de estaban muertos no cabia duda_

_-_hasta que al fin te despiertas dormilona-_el sonido de las balas que le habia despertado volvio, mirando hacia afuera del helicoptero encontrandose con su compañero que le sonreia como cuando caian_

_-_sal de ahi tenemos que movernos, rapido los otros helicopteros cayeron cerca, el sonido del impacto probablemente atraiga a los zombis-_lo miro nuevamente sus brazon estaban llenos de raspones y al parecer estaba sangrano de la pierna se abrio el cinturon de seguridad que probablemente la habia salvado de morir y recogio el botiquin que estaba en el helicoptero antes de salir_

_-_te voy a curar luego nos vamos-_la sonrisa burlona de el que siempre la sacaba de casillas ahora solo la confortaba depues de ver la muerte de varios de sus conocidos_

-no se quien pudo disparar eso pero lo mas prudente ahora es salir de la ciudad luego ya veremos que hacer-_el sonido de varios pasos provocados por diferente individuos sono como una alarme en ellos_

_-_luego me curas ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro, y depues a encontrarnos con el presidente

-**_"gracias alex"_**_fue lo unico que paso por su cabeza_

* * *

-probablemente eso nos aliviane el paso-_la voz tranquila del gran hombre se escucho por toda la calle, los postes caidos y el fuego por todos lados era como regresar a raccon city, aquellas cosas parecidas realmente le pusieron los pelos de punta a una de las sobrevivientes de raccon city_

_los pasos del pequeño grupo se escuchaban en la calla con un gran eco, los sonidos de gemidos provocados por los zombis mas dañados que no podian levantarse y provocaban un ruido escalofriante al rozar su cuerpo contra la pista intentando alcanzarlos fallidamente_

_-_cuanto falta para llegar-_el tono de ashley no era mas que impaciente pero a la vez asutado-_como vamos a salir de la ciudad si ustedes solo se meten mas y mas al centro de este-_la mirada del lider redfield la hizo sobrecogerse_

_-_en la sede de la BSAA ahi como minimo 2 helicopteros nosotros estabamos buscando sobrevivientes por el area, realmente tienen suerte-_sin voltear a verla, pero tampoco con el tono de voz enfurecida que habia tenido antes por el pequeño comentario dicho por su amigo-_todavia tenemos que encontrarnos con los demas, nos dividimos para abarcar mas area

_la rubia simplemente volteo a ver a los demas del grupo encontrandose con todos incluyendo a ¨su salvadora¨ con un semblante serio apuntando cada uno a un lado diferente sin dejar algun punto ciego_

-emmh y volviendo a lo que te dije-_la mirada de ella se poso nuevamente en el lider, observandolo mas detenidamente encontrandose con un cuerpo formado por sus años de entrenamiento y tambien por sus tiempo libres **"bueno sinceramente prefiero a Leon"** acercandose poco a poco hacia el intentado abrazarce a su brazo cosa que consigio sin el menor esfuerzo y sintiendo como el se electrizo una sonriza picara aparecio en su semblante al lograr su objetivo sin embargo no duro mucho tras recibir un pequeño golpe en su cabeza por la ex STARS _

_-_deja de hacer cosas innecesarias-_la furia contenida se oia en jill intentando contenerse pero fue realmente notorio _

_-_no te lo va a quitar jill, el es solo tuyo-_lo que siguio a eso fue otra gran carcajada por parte de barry que se debio haber escuchado alrededor de toda la calle, y la mirada furiosa de jill-_creo que no debrias meterte barry-_la amenaza de jill fue la unica que logro callar a barry, cosa que alabo chris y planto una sonrisa en la segundo blonda del grupo _

_el silencio que reinaba el lugar fue remplazado por el sonido de las helices de helicopteros el pequeño grupo alzo la mirada hacia el cielo el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de las blondas fue que habrian mas sobrevivientes de lo que parecia, 1,2,3,4 5 helicopteros se miro en el cielo pero al cabo de un instante un nuevo ruido aparecio en la cercania pero no se pudo detectar el lugar pronto el sonido del helice siendo destruido y derrivado uno tras otro los helicopteros fueron cayendo en la cercania el ruido que provoco cada uno de los helicopteros debio de haberse escuchado alrededor de toda la ciudad_

_-_barry llevalas al punto de encuentro, jill y yo iremos a buscar sobrevientes-_la voz del redfield cambio a una de lider-_yo voy a ir tambien-_sherry miro con fuerza a los ojos de chris al saber que queria rechazarla, los recuerdos de personas conocidos por ella en la infernal ciudad de racoon city siendo devorados y sin poder ayudar a nadie siempre fue una gran presion en su pecho y aquello que le traia pesadillas cada cierto tiempo **"esta vez yo voy a salvar gente claire, como tu y leon me salvaron a mi"**_

_la mirada de la chica le hizo dar cuenta de su determinacion, algo de su mirada le hizo recordar a su hermana cuando era mas_ pequeña-vale, pero te separes mucho de mi-_la sonrisa, y luego los pasos corriendo de el trio fue lo ultimo que vio sherry_

-bien chiquita iremos rapidamente al punto ahi todo deberia ser seguro luego regresare para darles apoyo-_ella solamente lo miro mientras pensaba que aquel hombre realmente le traia seguridad **"se parece a mi padre cuando sonrie asi"**__ fue lo unico que penso cuando empezaron a correr _

_el sonido claro de sus pasos corriendo y el sonido de las balas chocando contra la carne que entraba en etapa de descomposicion era traer a la realidad sus pasados de los tres, sus pasos poco a poco de acercaban al helicoptero mas cercano a ellos, mientras se acercabana mas y mas se encontraban con mas zombis que atraidos por el sonido habian ido como gallinazos buscando carne fresca, los pasos del trio no pararon hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el helicoptero escena supero la imaginacion de la blonda al ver a varios de los zombis comiendose a los heridos que todavia gritaban por el dolor que les causaba las mordidas de estos, otros simplemente movian sus brazos intentando safarze sin exito alguno, los ojos de la blonda se llenaron de su estacion en la sala de policias aunque habia escuchado a personas gritando nunca habia visto algo semejante dejandola completamente en blanco, el terror la carcomio desde adentro haciendo que sus piernas no les respondieran,la ex STARS al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba la chica a lado suyo alcanzo a levantarla y voltear su cara_

-tranquila, no pienses en nada y olvida lo que has visto si?-_la voz de jill alcanzo el subconciente de sherry sacandola de si, sabiendo perfectamente lo que habia sentido sherry,ella durante su estancia en raccon city cuando vio algo como eso por primera vez la locura casi la somete pero tuvo que soportarlo _

-vamos aqui no ahi nada que podamos hacer-_la voz de chris hizo levantar el animo de las dos chicas que lo acompañaban_

_-_si-_dijeron al unisono siguiendole nuevamente con animo reanimado y entendiendo el porque Leon habia dicho que Claire era la mujer mas fuerte que habia visto**"como se habran sentido la primera vez que vieron algo asi Leon,Claire y todavia tuvieron que protegerme"** el sonido de balas se escucho no muy lejos, sonido que desperto al trio _

_-_talvez son sobrevivientes de la pequeña caravana aerea-_la afirmacion no tuvo que ser dicha simplemente se pusieron a correr haciel lugar donde habian escuchado los disparos _

_los disparon fueron aumentando poco aumentado la tension del trio que corria a todo lo que podian pero sin dejar a nadie atras, las calles llenas de zombis era algo que ya se esperaban, y el sonido de las balas siendo disparadas iba aumentando conforme ellos primero que divisaron fue a dos personas una de los cuales iba uniformado de S.W.A.T. y al parecer los zombis no los dejaban respirar_

_-_vamos jill-_el pequeño susurro murio al verse ambos disparando sus Berettas M92FS(*) hacia los desprevenidos zombis librando rapidamente a los acorralados sobrevivientes en apuros que despues del tiroteo se acercaron hacia el trio _

_-_gracias nos han salvado del apuro en el que estabamos-_la herida en su pierna se hacia dificultosa de no observar sobretodo por ver toda la sangre que notoria se veia en los vendajes__-_mi nombre es Alex y ella la nerd con lentes es ingrid-_al terminar la frase solo se le pudo observar caer al chico al suelo y a la chica en cima de este dandole pequeños golpes-_a quien crees que dices nerd, idiota-_ la voz furiosa y la escena logro sacarle una sonrisa al trio_

_-_bueno supongo que estan en perfectas condiciones, deberiamos entonces ir a buscar a mas sobrevivientes como ustedes despues ya nos diran que es lo que paso-_las miras de ellos se encontraron mirando al cielo y luego se acercaron_

_-_no ahi necesidad de buscar mas, nosotros ya inspeccionamos uno por uno cada helicoptero-_despues una larga pausa,ingrid solo miro al suelo mientras el le mandaba una palmada en al espalda-_somos los unicos sobrevivientes

* * *

_despues de correr por el pasillo durante un cierto tiempo solo se tiro al suelo **"porque esto me tiene que estar pasando a mi"**los recuerdos poco a poco vinieron a su mente despues de que su escuadron se separara hace 2 semanas y sin querar haber dado con aquel destacamento fueron todos tomados como esclavos uno a uno fueron sacados de las celdas sin saber a donde los llevaban ademas de que no los volvian a ver al pasar el tiempo en la celda en la que habian estado 30 solo quedaban 2 el y un compañero que ya casi ni hablaba, poco sabian sobre lo que pasaba afuera_

_ Hasta que un dia la vieron a una chica al parecer occidental entrar al lugar de las celdas y abrirlas una a una, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y dejo 2 cuchillos y 2 Pistolas Sigpro SP2009(*) con algunas municiones-**ahora son libres intenten vivir, por el almacen 301 hay un complejo y la contraseña esta en el papel que les estoy dejando**-la sonrisa casi burlona hizo sobresaltar a ambos-**adentro de este complejo encontraron 2 helicopteros con los cuales podran escapar,claro si es que llegan ahi-**despues de eso simplemente abrio la puerta y salio._

_Los dos soldados solamente atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro y salieron a tomar las armas que les habian dejado pero al mismo tiempo escucharon el sonido de disparos y gemidos extraños al abrir la puerta simplemente vieron el campamento echo trizas el fuego ardia y el viento lo hacia ver como una extraña danza de cenizas y fuego al compas del viento, salieron corriendo los balazos se escucharon cada vez mas lejanos ambos empezaron a buscar aquel lugar que se les habia mencionado sin exito alguno ninguno sabia la razon del porque aquel campamento habia sido destruido ni porquien, sus pasos se volvieron mas pesados poco a poco al ver al falta de buen alimento durante esas dos semanas, de repente escucharon pasos acercare a ellos y los vieron por primera vez 5 personas casi en completa descomposicion a uno se le notaba el hueso claramente y aun asi 3 de los 5 llebavan armas y tenian el mismo uniforme que ellos _

_sus ojos de ambos los vieron correr hacia ellos sin embargo su gran estado de descomposicion hizo que se les cayera el arma a los ultimos tres sin embargo seguian corriendo los dos se quedaron en shock-**"ellos son nuestros compañeros verdad?,que les han hecho"-**la locuro lo abordo al de su costado que se puso a gritar y cayo de rodillas mientras uno de los 5 logro alcanzar a su aterrorizado compañero lo ocurrio a continuacion fue espeluznante, el chico de rodillas cayo al suelo y su compañero descompuesto se tiro encima de el empezando a comerselo la sangre y los gritos hicieron presencia en lugar los otros cuatro que ya habian llegado se tiraron a comerselo tambien, los gritos pararon no porque ya no estuviera vivo sino porque le habian destruido la garganta a mordiscos _

_La escena fue lo peor que habia visto en su vida miro como se comian a su compañero en el suelo en un ataque de determinacion alzo la pistola y les disparo en los brazos al que primero habia llegado,este dejo de hacerle caso a su¨comida¨ y se paro intentando atraparlo el chico aterrorizado sin querer le disparo en la cabeza dejandolo en el suelo antes de que se levantara, despues de esto salio corriendo sin mirar donde chocandose con un gran almacen miro hacia arriba con el numero que habian estado buscando_ **301**_ miro hacia los costados y miro 7 militares disparando hacia los enardecidos zombis que los desarmaron en cuestion de segundos despues de mirar esto simplemente se metio al almacen a oscuras mirando hacia adentro solo encontro varias cajas al parecer ordenadas en orden alfabetico varias ventanas en la parte de arriba del almacen algunas rotas y un especie de laberinto formado por las cajas_

_avanzo a travez de este laberinto teniendo la suerte de encontrarse con la puerta y un militar herido de gravedad custodiando la puerta al acercarse solo pudo ver que este formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-_u.. un sobreeeviviente-_las palabras casi sonaron como un susurro-_acercate, debes ser de los soldados que fueron capturados hace 2 semanas verdad-_la sonrisa en su cara se amplio y el tono de su voz se escucho mas amistoso-_si que ereees un sobreviviente, toma-_levanto el arma mostrandole una M93R8-_matame, esos malditos zombis me han mordido y no quiero convertirme en esas cosas inmundas, ni tampoco queria suicidarme apareciste en el momento oportuno-_los ojos del militar se posaron en el arma cogiendola y luego lo miro detenidamente tenia sangre alrededor del cuello al parecer arañazos, tambien tenia mordiscos en sus brazos y estaba sangrando demasiado por estos_

-entra en el complejo, ahi tendras una forma como escapar pero ten cuidado tiene un tipo de... guardian, se que tu podras-_luego de esto cerro los ojos, el militar solo levanto el arma que se le habia sido entregada y apunto hacia su cabeza disparandole, luego el silencio que oculto su rostro y entero al complejo lo envolvio en locuro,solo queria salir de aquella pesadilla _

_luego todo paso demasiado rapido entrar encontrar la consola y luego escuchar disparos, la decision entre entrar o salir, el valor gano y empuño el arma saliendo encontrandose con dos chicos abrazados apunto de besarse cosa que se le hizo_ _gracia_-quietos ahi, quienes son ustedes-_ el falta de agua logro hacer que su cansada garganta salieran palabras roncas y luego el recuerdo del un grito horrible todos ellos corriendo y la bendita consola que no obedecia a la clave, el chico desmantelando el panel y las luces tiritando, las puertas abriendose acompañado de un sentimiento de alivio en todo su cuerpo y luego ¨eso¨ aquel cosa que no parecia humana con una altura que no podria decir y aquella cosa que tenia en mano, el color de su piel completamente en blanco y ese saco que era lo unico que cubria su cuerpo_

_el miedo, los recuerdos vividos y el grito de aquel monstruo fue lo que hizo reaccionar su cuerpo y entro corriendo por el corredor adelante de el y una sola cosa que pasaba por su cabeza **"escapar, tengo que escapar"**_

_despues de recordar la pesadilla que habia sufrido miro hacia adelante levantandose poco a poco 3 pasadizos se veian al frente del el, la izquierda, derecha y el centro, sus piernas poco a poco recobraron la poca fuerza que les quedaban y se levanto _

_-_y ahora que no vamos a separar?-_la voz femenina atras de el lo hizo sobresaltar-_yo creo que por el momento no debriamos alejarnos, y ademas alguien nos debe una explicacion-_la voz masculina lo hizo voltear encontrandose con las personas que habia abandonado unos segundos atras-_yo.. yo-_la voz del hombre empezo a romperse-_ese monstruo donde esta?-_sus ojos intentaron acostumbrarse a la luz que habia dentro de ese lugar que al parecer la explosion de hace unos minutos no habia logrado malograr como paso afuera_

-pues el no estaba invitado, asi que tuvimos que cerrarle la puerta, jeje-_la risa de la castaña logro relajarlo_

-bueno con el caracter que manejas, ni siquiera un tyrant intentaria llevarte la contra-_los ojos de la castaña voltearon hacia el agente para terminar la pequeña batalla que habian empezado alli afuera-_bueno y que dices si te doy una muestra gratis de mi caracter-_los ojos de Claire daban la nocion de estar llenos de fuego-_ademas siquiera no vivo en un lugar parecido al de un cementario-_los ojos triunfantes de la chica lograron su obtetivo ¨fastidiarle¨-_cementerio? el que no tenga mucho tiempo para estar arreglando a cada rato por puro aburrimiento como lo harias tu-_la mirada de ellos choco saliendo al parecer chispas del encuntro de ambas_

_una leve sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del militar, mientras miraba chipas salirde los ojos de ambos y sin querer una gota de sudor cayo por su frente **"como pueden pelearse en momentos como estos?"**_

**-**mi nombre es William, un gusto.. creo-_un aura relajada emanaba de ambos -_mi nombre es Claire y el del tonto a lado mio es Leon-_los ojos de la castaña lo miraron de reojo, conteniendo un sonrisa_

_la mano de Leon aparecio frente al rostro de william, este al tomar la mano ayudandolo a levantarse, los ojos oscuro tal perlas se notaron en el militar, el cabello corto y de color similar al de sus ojos, su mirada cansina hizo entender a los 2 presentes el cansancio de este-_bien supongo que empezaremos por el izquierdo-_la voz del agente logro sacarlos del ensimismamiento, el suspiro de ella se dejo notar en el aire-_siempre que nos encontramos y vamos de mision, acabamos encontrando zombis,y ahora ultimo hay mr.x por doquier, y un tipo de complejo, solo falta que aparesca una persona loca inyectandose el virus G-_las miradas de ellos se encontraron mostrando una sonrisa realajante-_asi son nuestros dias todavia no te acostumbras?-_despues de el comentario que dejo con una duda a william caminaron por aquel pasadizo, los pasos apresurados hacian mas sonoros los ecos, puertas por doquier con un numero encima de ellas y al final de el pasillo unas computadoras_

_las miradas complices no se hicieron faltar al ver todo en perfecto orden y con señal-_bien intentare contactarme con la sede-_las manos presurosas del agente intentando hackear la señal y la castaña revisando todo lo que habia en el salon-_nombres y fotos de estos-_la mirada del militar se sobresalto al mirar a sus compañeros en ese archivo-_al parecer han estado experimentando con ellos-_las vueltas de las paginas no hacian mas que poner expectante a willian que se habia quedado cayado-_al parecer el virus que han estado experimentando es un tal virus T-A-_los ojos de la chica se abrieron al leer los datos del file-_es una variante del virus T-veronica, todos los experimentos ocurridos con las 29 personas alrededor de 2 semanas fueron fallidos debido a que su sangre los rechazo completamente, sin embargo al parecer hubo uno que logro adaptarlo a el y se encuentro en criogenesis en este lugar, su nombre es-_los labios de Claire recitaron el nombre con lentitud, alescuchar el nombre Leon no pudo evitar dejar de enviar la señal y volteo a mirarla-_Leon tenemos que encontrarlo-_los ojos que vio en ella fue algo que no vio desde aquel incidente, ojos destrozados al punto de las lagrimas_

_-_Leon eres tu?-_el sonido que provino de la computadora los saco del corto trance al que habian entrado ambos-_Leon responde, soy rebecca.. estas ahi?-_rapidamente se acerco para intentar comunicarse con ella-_rebecca soy yo Leon, puedes escucharme-_el silencio provoco un delirio de unos cuantos segundo-_claramente, Leon que paso la ultima señal fue interrumpida-_la voz de leon informandole a rebecca sobre la actual situacion no duro mas de 2 minutos, mientras tanto la castaña segui mirando el file detenidamente_

_-_tenemos mas informacion de la que pensamos encontrar-_los ojos de el miraron de reojo a Claire-_estamos buscando la forma de escapar y talvez de intentar desaparecer este lugar-_la voz proveniente del altavoz parecio romperse por un segundo-_Leon el lugar al que llevaras toda la informacion reunida sera virginia, puesto que-_la voz se detuvo y se escucho un claro suspiro-_los Angeles sufrio un atentado bioterrorista, ahora mismo podria decirse que es una ciudad de No muertos-_la voz llego dejando conmocionados a todas pero con mas impetu a dos de los presentes_

_-_¡Y Sherry esta bien¡-_las voces sonaron al unísono, haciendo a estos voltear a mirarse-_sherry?-_sin nada mas que pensar se miraron y lograron enfocarse en lo que tenian que hacer en el momento-_luego nos das mas informes, por ahora deberias salir de la ciudad-_la_ _voz mas concentrada del agente logro su objetivo, hacer concentrar a todos,las miradas se volvieron mas_ serias-tengan cuidado-_fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir a rebecca_

_-_lo primero sera buscarlo-_la mirada de leon dejao la computadora y se enfoco completamente el Claire,por un momento la triztesa invadio sus ser al observar su tristeza-_segun esto se encontraria en el pasadizo de la derecha en el cuarto 254-_la voz parecida a un susurro salio de su boca atrayendo de alguna manera la mirada de los 2 hombres presentes ahi_

-ya desactive todas la puertas electronicas,talvez por ahi salgan algunos zombis, ademas nuestra manera de escape se encuentra en el almacen de helicopteros que se encuentra en el pasadizo del centro-_la voz fria del agente solo los hizo desconcentrar-_antes de llegar al punto inicial en el que estuvimos en la puerta 120 ahi un arsenal de armas-_fue lo ultimo que se escucho de los tres que simplemente asintieron y fueron corriendo de regreso por el mismo lugar encontrandose que adentro de los cuartos habian sido encerrados algunos doberman zombi, las balas pasaban expertamente por sus cuerpos de los 7 perros que se pararon al frente de ellos, sin perder tiempo siguieron avanzando, al llegar al almacen de armas el unico que se equipo fue william, los demas simplemente sacaron municiones,sin pensar que algo podria suceder_

_sus pasos se escuchaban ahora mucho menos que las balas chocando contra los zombis que salian de los cuartos,el sonido de una tercera explosion en el dia los hizo sobresaltar volteando a sus espaldas, sin embargo solo vieron el pasillo lleno de los cuerpos inertes que habian dejado anteriormente,sin perder mas tiempo siguieron su camino hasta el cuarto 254 un silencio incomodo se sintio en el lugar, la castaña se acerco abriendo la puerta y entrando seguido de los otros cuarto estaba completamente lleno de capsulas y de personas dentro de ellos cada capsula tenia un nombre al frente de el, sin embargo ninguno parecia persona, uno a uno tenia un hombro titanicamente mas grande que su cuerpo, otros no tenia ni cara pues este habia sido reemplazado por un gran ojo rojo qu eles recordaba a birkin,fueron avanzando encontrandose con una gran capsula iluminada, al parecer este no tenia nada raro estaba completamente normal, la mirada de al chica se petrifico al mirarlo a la cara acercandose hasta sin querer sobar la capsula, los ojos de Leon se posaron en el letrero que sobresalia de los demas **Experimento 367892 Virus T-A exito** los ojos de Leon se posaron en el nombre que sobresalia para el del resto _-asi que tu eres el famoso-_la mirada de Leon se poso en nombre por segunda vez "**Steve Burnside"** _

* * *

_mirando hacia todos los lados esperando ladrillazos, tomates y en su imaginacion flores pero todos sabemos que iban a ser sillar _jeje regrese y primero que nada decir LO SIENTOOO MUCHOOOOOOO no fue mi.. bueno si fue mi culpa jeje XD pero es que el tiempo no me sobrapero ahora si quiera tengo tiempo libres asi que me esforzare y como dije nunca voy a abandonar el fic O_O yes jeje perdon a quellos que leyeron hace si hace CASI UN AÑO XD lo siento y espero no me odien... tanto jeje bueno trayendo un poco mas de drama e intente ponerle algo de terror pero ustedes me diran si salio bien jeje y porfavor reviews constructivos que vean que ahora si les hice caso XD siempre intentando mejorar para ustedes bueno me despido y no se hasta cuando no quiero poner fechas luego me atraso(casi un año) bueno XD me olvide de poner esto XD claro estas son armas del juego que salen normalmente en el re code veronica jeje pues ahi van

Pistola M93R a medida:Versión mejorada de la M93R equipada con una culata. Su cargador admite ahora hasta 20 balas de 9mm y puede disparar ráfagas de 3 disparos seguidos.

Intermitente:que se detiene y reanuda su actividad a intervalos regulares

Desert Eagle 50A.E.:Una pistola Magnum de gran calibre. De IMI Inc., Israel. Su cargador admite hasta 8 potentes balas DOT50A.E.

SPAS-12:Una escopeta de combate para uso militar. Su cargador admite hasta 7 cartuchos de calibre 12.

Pistola Beretta M92FS:Pistola automática cuyo cargador admite hasta un máximo de 15 balas de 9mm.

Pistola Sigpro SP2009:Es casi toda de plástico y muy ligera. Tiene un cargador de 15 cartuchos de 9mm parabellum.

bueno realmente eso si es todo =) bueno hasta la proxima

Agente Leon kennedy cambio y fuera


End file.
